


i'm here for you

by orphan_account



Category: Club Penguin
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: everyone in the elite penguin force has wrapped up things for the night and are sleeping. however, secret agent rookie has a terrible nightmare. luckily, his boyfriend, jet pack guy, is there to comfort him and love him.





	i'm here for you

**Author's Note:**

> edit 4/26/18: i dont really like this fic anymore and this fic is old and i no longer take interest in jetkie anymore but im still keeping it up for the people who like it/wanna read it

It was night time in Club Penguin. Most penguins and puffles had gone to sleep, but for the night owls, they stay up until morning. The EPF had wrapped up everything and called it a night.

Rookie and Jet Pack Guy were sleeping together in their bed. Their backs were turned to each other, sleeping, but Rookie was having a nightmare...

In Rookie's mind, nothing but misery was happening. Herbert took over the island and ruled it with his cruel tyranny. The EPF had failed their operation. Every penguin was miserable. All hope had been lost for the island. Only Herbert and his crab sidekick were happy. 

"n-no... stop... I don't want this..." Rookie was mumbling tearful sorrows in his sleep.

"no one is happy this way... nobody wanted this. we were supposed to save the island and stop Herbert..." Rookie weakly cried in his nightmare. All he could do was cry. Nobody wanted this. He cried and cried and cried until eventually-

"Nooo!!!" Rookie sat up after being awoken from his nightmare. His breathing was irregular and his heart was beating fast. After realizing what nightmare he just had... he couldn't help but break down in tears..

He started to tear up and eventually the tears just streamed down his face like a waterfall. Rookie was trying to keep quiet so he wouldn't wake the rest of the EPF up or Jet Pack Guy.

Jet quickly heard Rookie sobbing, and woke up.

"R-Rookie..? Rookie, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

He sat up and rubbed his eyes with his flipper, trying to adjust his eyes to the moonlight streaming in through the curtains.

"Oh, Guy!"

Rookie immediately grabbed Jet Pack Guy in a tight embrace and poured his heart out.

"I.. I'm sorry I had to wake you up! I just.. *hic* I just had a really terrible nightmare where..." He couldn't speak properly and trailed his words off into cries. 

Guy wrapped his flippers around Rookie's back and held him close, rubbing his back with his flipper.

"Shh... Rookie, it's ok. Please tell me what happened... I'm worried as to what is making you cry so much."

Rookie looked up at him with puffy eyes, tears running down his face, and cheeks drenched with tears.

"Well... I just... had a really bad nightmare where we failed Operation: Blackout and Herbert ruled the island... Everyone was so miserable and nobody wanted it..."

"Rookie... oh, my sweet baby. Please, don't cry... You're gonna make me cry.."

"I'm sorry I have to cry like this in front of you, Guy... *hic* I just really don't want this to happen..."

Jet pulled him in for a big hug, and then pulled him back and looked him in the eyes.

"Rookie, we are the Elite Penguin Force. We will not let some polar bear and his clumsy crab sidekick take over the island. We are resourceful, we are remarkable, and we are ready. No matter what we do, in the end, we will always defeat Herbert. We have strong and clever agents on our force, Rookie. And we won't ever let that polar bear take them away from us." Jet said in a comforting tone.

Rookie immediately smiled and rested his head on Guy's chest. "I'm so lucky I'm with you, Guy... You're so strong and smart and I admire you. I love you so much and you mean the world to me... I love you."

Jet Pack Guy was heartwarmed. He held Rookie closer and said, "I love you too, Rookie."

Rookie looked up from his chest and requested,

"But um... is it ok if I just cry for a little bit?"

"Yeah, that's ok... feel free to get it out."

Rookie put his head in his chest and sobbed quietly. Jet Pack Guy just held him close and rubbed his back, soothing him like one would with a baby.

"shh... it's ok, dear... it's ok. I'm here for you and I always will be." 

Jet kissed his propeller cap down to his forehead, and cupped his face with his flippers and kissed his tears. 

"Thank you for always being here for me..."

"No problem at all, Rookie..."

They both closed their eyes and moved in for a sweet, loving and passionate kiss. 

"mm.."

They both pulled back and layed down on the bed, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Guy... can you hold me until I fall asleep? Or better yet... hold me until we wake up?"

"I'll hold you forever, Rookie. Come closer."

Rookie snuggled up against Jet's warm body. He wrapped his flippers around Jet and Jet held Rookie tight, pulling him as close as he could to him.

Rookie eventually trailed off into sleep, listening to Jet's heartbeat and breathing.

"love you.. so much..." Rookie mumbled in his sleep. 

"I love you too, Rookie..." Jet pecked Rookie on the forehead.

They both fell asleep in each other's warm embrace. Their heartbeats and breathing synchronized as one. Rookie loved Jet Pack Guy, and Jet Pack Guy loved Rookie, and no one could ever try to separate them from each other.


End file.
